Automobile
An automobile was a type of land vehicle used by a variety of species from different planets. They were used primarily for transportation of people, goods, and materials. On Earth, automobiles were seen as a source of status and virility. They were "often a prime ingredient in teenage mating rituals." ( ) Many automobiles were powered by internal combustion engines, which were fueled by fossil fuel. However this may have not been the case by the year 2061, although the records are unclear. ( ) Examples of automobiles included, most commonly, cars, but also encompassed jeeps, trucks, vans, buses and buggies. Typically, automobiles were self-propelled vehicles designed for land-based travel. The hovercar, which is an automobile capable of traveling above the ground, came around in the 2030s, but still didn't completely replace traditional automobiles, which were around at least as late as the 24th century. ( ; ) History In San Francisco in the year 1893, a bellboy crossed town to get a time warped Data some parts for a machine he was building. The bellboy believed that he was building a motor for an automobile, or "horseless carriage". He asked Data if he thought there was money in that business. He then asked Data if Data would like to build the vehicles, and then he could sell them for him. ( ) The Ford Model T was considered the first production model automobile of the 20th century. ( ) In 1968, Agent 347 and Agent 201 were killed in an automobile accident on Highway 949, just ten miles away from McKinley Rocket Base. Gary Seven found it terribly sad that they had been killed by a mere accident, rather than the line of duty. ( ) At the 2003 State of the Union Address, George W. Bush mentioned his plans for introducing hydrogen automobiles. ( ) When Klaang was brought to San Francisco after being shot in Oklahoma, a number of automobiles can be seen driving across the San Francisco-Oakland Bay Bridge in the nighttime skyline. ( ) In 22nd century Valakis, automobiles were a common sight on the streets and s of that world. ( ) In 2152, there was a Jeep that was patrolling Detention Complex 26 in the Tandar sector. ( ) In Hoshi Sato's fear induced dream, Doctor Phlox told her that when automobiles were first invented people likely had experienced the same fear that she was facing regarding transporter technology. ( ) After Jonathan Archer restored a damaged timeline, an early automobile was seen in the time stream as the timeline realigned itself. ( ) In San Francisco in the year 2154, when Jonathan Archer went to a bar where he ran into Erika Hernandez; a number of automobiles could be seen driving across the San Francisco-Oakland Bay Bridge in the nighttime skyline. ( ) That same year, just before Hoshi Sato and Doctor Phlox left Madame Chang's Mandarin Cafe, a number of automobiles could be seen driving across the San Francisco-Oakland Bay Bridge in the San Francisco skyline. ( ) In the 2240s in the alternate reality created by Nero's incursion, young was chased by a policeman after he went joyriding in his 's convertible. Kirk nearly went over a cliff in the vehicle. ( ) In 2255 of the alternate reality, when a young Jim Kirk was at the Shipyard Bar, and many bar patrons were Starfleet cadets, there were a number of automobiles in the parking lot. There was also an automobile driving down the street, passing the building. ( ) In Paris in 2257 when Michael Burnham was informed by Sarek that the President of the United Federation of Planets gave her a full pardon, a number of automobiles were driving on nearby roads. ( ) The planet Sigma Iotia II possessed a technology level comparable to 1930s Earth, complete with paved roads and Model T type automobiles. ( ) On the planet 892-IV of the System 892, an internal combustion engine driven automobile, called the Jupiter 8, was manufactured in 2268. ( ) On the Federation colony planet Omicron Ceti III, there were no automobiles or any other vehicles used by the settlers of the planet, as it wasn't thought to be necessary, because the purpose of the colony was to "return to a simple life." ( ) In the 2270s, large tubes were used on the Golden Gate Bridge for automobile traffic, tubes which were not in place when the bridge was originally constructed. ( ) In 2285 at the San Francisco bar, a Federation Security agent offered to give Doctor McCoy a ride home, giving the implication that the doctor was too drunk to drive an automobile. The real reason he offered him a ride home was because McCoy was negotiating payment to an alien that he was going to hire to get him off-world to the forbidden planet known as . After the security agent asked him for a ride McCoy answered: "What's the logic in offering me a ride home you idiot?! If I wanted a ride home would I be trying to charter a spaceflight?!" ( ) In 2364, Jean-Luc Picard sees automobiles in the streets of New York City in his Dixon Hill holoprogram. Later, when he is telling his crew about them in the observation lounge, Worf misunderstands the captain, thinking he said "otto-moveels." Data then tells Worf he is referring to an "ancient Earth device, used primarily for transportation." He goes on to say that they were often seen as a source of status and virility, and often a prime ingredient in teenage mating rituals. ( ) In 2365, while the Enterprise away team was in a hotel modeled after the main setting of Hotel Royale, Texas told Data that he had a '91 Cadillac. Data then asked him where his automobile was at. He then told him it was located "out front, I suppose. What the hell difference does it make?" ( ) In 2369, when Commander Benjamin Sisko visited Kai Opaka on Bajor for the first time, two automobiles were driving by on streets in the Bajoran capital's skyline. ( ) One type of automobile, called a ground assault vehicle, was used by the Klingon Empire, and it was mounted with a targ scoop, a device which emitted a high frequency to disperse large herds of targs so as to clear a path for the vehicle. ( ) In the year: 2372, in an alternate timeline in which Harry Kim never joined the crew of the USS Voyager; a number of automobiles were parked along the edge of a street in one of Marseille's waterfront areas. ( ) In 2376, while playing the Fair Haven holoprogram, Tom Paris crashed his automobile and lost a wheel, apparently due to a clutch malfunction. ( ) In 2399, there was a bridge in Stardust City on the planet Freecloud that was flooded with automobile traffic. ( ) Sometime during the thirty-third century, a man named Craft was forced to watch a cartoon called Snow-White 811 times. An old-fashioned automobile was shown in the cartoon during the scene where the seven dwarfs were carrying Betty Boop in her ice coffin. ( ) Models and types * Aptera Typ-1 * BMW ** BMW 2002 ** BMW 3 Cabrio ** BMW R75 * Chrysler Corporation ** Chrysler *** Chrysler LeBaron ** Jeep *** Jeep Wrangler ** Plymouth *** Plymouth Belvedere *** Plymouth Satellite ** Dodge *** Dodge 600 *** Dodge Half-Ton Pickup Truck *** Dodge Lancer *** Dodge Ram *** Dodge WC63 * Citroën ** Citroën 11 B ** Citroën 2CV Charleston * Datsun * Duesenberg * Ford Motor Company ** Edsel ** Ford *** Ford Crown Victoria *** Ford Escort *** Ford Falcon *** Ford LTD Country Squire *** Ford Model 51 *** Ford Model A *** Ford Model T *** Ford Mustang *** Ford Tempo *** Ford Taurus *** Ford truck ** Lincoln *** Lincoln Continental Mark VII *** Lincoln Town Car ** Mercury *** Mercury Capri * Fiat ** Fiat 124 Sport Spider ** Fiat X1/9 * General Motors ** Buick *** Buick LeSabre *** Buick Master Six *** Buick Riviera ** Cadillac *** Cadillac Series 353 *** Cadillac Seville *** Cadillac V-12 ** Chevrolet *** Chevrolet Bel Air *** Chevrolet C 30 Step Van *** Chevrolet Camaro *** Chevrolet Caprice *** Chevrolet Caprice Classic *** Chevrolet Chevette *** Chevrolet Corvette *** Chevrolet Suburban *** Chevrolet Townsman *** Chevrolet truck ** GM *** GM New Look ** Oldsmobile *** Oldsmobile Ciera *** Oldsmobile Curved Dash *** Oldsmobile Cutlass Calais ** Pontiac *** Pontiac Firebird *** Pontiac Fiero * Honda ** Honda Accord ** Honda Civic * Jupiter 8 * Lada * Mazda ** Mazda B-Series ** Mazda GLC * Mercedes-Benz ** Mercedes-Benz 770 ** Mercedes-Benz S-Klasse * Nissan ** Nissan 280ZX ** Nissan Sentra * Packard * Toyota ** Toyota Avalon ** Toyota Camry ** Toyota Celica ** Toyota Corolla ** Toyota Corona ** Toyota Cressida ** Toyota Fine-N * Volkswagen ** Volkswagen Beetle ** Volkswagen Jetta ** Volkswagen Kübelwagen ** Volkswagen Rabbit ** Volkswagen Type 2 Gallery File:Ambulance.jpg|A Chevrolet Suburban in 1953 File:Automobiles in New York.jpg|Automobiles driving down a New York City street in 1968 File:Parking.jpg| A Volkswagen Beetle in a no parking zone in New York City in 1968 File:Chevrolet truck.jpg|A Chevrolet truck in 1986 File:Automobiles.jpg|Automobiles driving down the Golden Gate Bridge in 1986 File:Jeep, carpenter street.jpg|A Jeep on Carpenter Street in 2004 File:Iotian cars.jpg|Iotian cars on the streets of Sigma Iotia II in 2268 File:Sigma Iotia II street.jpg|More automobiles on Sigma Iotia II in 2268 File:Chevrolet Universal.jpg|Chevrolet Universal File:Buggy.jpg|An Argo buggy in 2379 File:Silhouette.jpg|An Earth vehicle in San Francisco in 2259 File:Automobile (Snow-White).jpg|An automobile in a Betty Boop cartoon. Appendices See also * Bumper sticker * Car salesman * Clutch * Dealership * License plate * Parking brake * Race car * Taxi * Woofer Background information in 2153]] A deleted scene from the second season episode features a futuristic automobile. In a deleted scene from it is mentioned by Trip about his grandfather, who may have been Charles Tucker I, or possibly the grandfather on his mother's side. He said that when he "turned eighty, he gave up his business. They practically had to drag him from his garage. He repaired antique automobiles...." External links * * [http://imcdb.org/movies.php?titleMatch=1&title=star+trek&yearMatch=0&year=&movieType=-1 Automobiles in Star Trek] at IMCDb.org de:Automobil fr:Automobile Category:Vehicles Category:Earth vehicles Category:Deleted and unused material in background